


walk you home

by uwuingkitkat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But still sad, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, breathe if u agree, chensung superior, fluff?, not really sad tho, unbetaed, walk you home is a masterpiece, we die like the soldier i am, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuingkitkat/pseuds/uwuingkitkat
Summary: "...I turn around and I start to miss you already."
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	walk you home

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is actually from my watty account months ago so this is a sad mess. please bare with my unprofessional writing skills kahfashf

"Jiji! You ready to go? 'Cause if you're not, I'm ready to leave you here."

"Wait! Wait for me! I'm almost done packing my stuffs. And stop calling me with that shitty nickname, you brat!"

A loud dolphin laughter echoed in the classroom as you make your way towards the door.

"Please," you said with that sass you always have as you turn around to look at me properly through the large distance between us, "We both know you love it when I call you that. You do agree, don't you?"

What you asked had me freezed on whatever I'm doing and a little smile had made it to my face.

Yes. Yes I agree because of the fact that you made me feel special enough when you made a nickname just for me. I agree because I love the feeling of butterflies floating in my tummy whenever you call me it. I agree because the way you call me 'Jiji' everyday with your face beaming with happiness, is already enough to make my day complete.

I agree because I love you.

But I wouldn't say it.  
Not now.  
Not on the situation we're in right now.

Also, you'r self esteem is high enough and I wouldn't dare to risk myself seeing the smug look on your face as you make me the subject of your endless teasing.

But I have to admit, I'm going to miss this.

\----

**_It would've been nice if your house was farther from the bus stop. My strides are getting smaller. Everytime I see a bench. I want to sit down for a moment._ **

Since the day we knew that our house are on the same way, I've been fetching and walking you home. And after so many years, it just stayed the same way even though there are school years we're not on the same class. Just like a routine we've been used doing to.

Like the normal days, we're walking on the same path at the same time. The only different is our feelings. We both knew that this day is very special to us. To me.

"Hey. Let's sit for a moment. I'm tired already."  
"Jiji, this is like the 5th time we're going to stop just because you want to sit! I'm getting tired, you know!"  
"That's why we're going to sit so we can rest. And I'm getting old already, what I'm doing is reasonable."  
"Reasonable?! You're 16 and don't you forget that I'm older!"  
"You're older by less than a year. It doesn't count."  
"Stop being a child! If you don't stand up, I'm going to leave you here!"

**_It's so much fun, just watching you laugh and talk as we walk._ **

In the end, you still chose to sit with me in a grumpy look that made me laugh. You tried to conceal the growing smile on you and it made me laugh harder than I should have because you look like you've been constipated for months. I won't tell you but you still look cute. And then you started to laugh too. I just hope that you won't notice that I stopped laughing because I was too stunned for a moment.

As we walk, I thought that you should've told me sooner so that we could've treasure our time together more.

We were inside the bus and you sat beside the window just like our seating arrangement for years and I just couldn't resist the view of you staring outside peacefully contrary to our usual loud and noisy bickering and talking.

So I took a picture of you secretly. Looks like I'm going to change my wallpaper in a while.

But the picturesque of it doesn't lessen the heavy feeling inside me.

I'm gonna miss riding bus with you.

\----

_It's thursday and it's the second to the last day of our 11th year. We came to school in our uniforms at our schedule but teachers are not attending classes and that basically gives the right to every students to have fun with each other. Some are playing games, loudly talking and laughing, and some are already saying their goodbyes before the summer vacation starts._

_We are walking on our way home just like our usual days. Talking to each other about that one sassy gay friend who's obviously hitting on and trying to flirt on our class leader who seriously loves to play hard-to-get, those three bestfriends who are oblivious to each others' feelings 'cause friendship matters and they don't want to ruin it, and those group of boys who have different personalities but became one with music. Basically, anyone and anything._

_Until we fell in silence and you decided to break it with a hard ice._

_"Jiji, I have to tell you something."  
"If you're going to say something literally then continue with your loud-ass dolphin shriek, I'm telling you-"  
"No, you shit. listen to me first."  
"You sound serious, you're scaring me. Is this the end of the world?"  
"I'm going to scream here if you don't stop."  
"Okay sorry then. What is it?"_

_"I've known this since sunday and I'm sorry if I didn't tell you sooner because I'm scared of what your reaction will be but I regret it now because right now I'm scared because I'm sure you'll be mad and I'm sorry but please try not to be mad-"  
"Okay stop. You're scaring the shit out of me. Tell me already."  
"I'm the one who's supposed to be scared! Don't you dare outscared me-"  
"Okay! Okay! Then tell me already!"_

_"You know my dad right and his work right?"  
"Yes. So?"  
"And because of work, he was not always in our home, right?"  
"Because his work requires travelling a lot, right. So?"  
"Dad was promoted into a higher position or something I don't know last week. And that means he won't be travelling that much and he's going to be in his own office."  
"Oh! Why didn't you tell me ? I could've congratulate your dad sooner. Wait, this means a rise on wage. Ooooh, you might want to treat me with some nice foods."  
"You brat, if that's that then I could've told you that before but that's not it." This doesn't looks promising._

_"Jiji, dad's office will be in the other town. And it's 5 hours away from this city. Mom decided that we're following him because it will be such a waste of time traveling 10 hours a day back and forth. We're moving out this saturday evening. It was supposed to be morning but I requested it."_

\----

**_One evening, when I especially didn't want to say goodbye, I called your name and we stood there._ **

After we got off the bus, the heavy feeling inside me grew a lot more. Maybe it's not only me because you started to become silent as well. We walk in silence as the street grew on silence as well.

Although I'm sad, there's a part of me that's happy because I'm not the one feeling sad about this. It's better than nothing.

There's three more street before your house and I'm still not ready to say goodbye.

So I stopped walking and called you.

You look at me, confusion etched in your face, maybe wondering on what kind of hell and stupidity I'm going to say.

But at this moment, I'm contemplating on whether this is the right time for this or not. Whether I should show you my growing feelings with its' root deeply etched in affection for you or not. Whether I should be brave enough ask you out not as your best friend or not. Whether I should finally tell the words "I love you" that I've told with my actions for years or not.

"Why, Jiji?"

"Nothing" and I just ran to you and give you a big bear hug.

**_"Yeah, I have nothing more to say but wait until we see each other tomorrow. I want to give you a hug to warm you up, babe._ **

"What's with you? Do you want something or are you just out of your mind?"  
"HAHAHAHA why? Can't I give my bestfriend a one tight hug?"  
"You're really weird, aren't you?"

Yeah, this is not the right time. I don't want to ruin our last time walking home together. Tomorrow. I promise to myself I'm going to tell you all tomorrow. I don't care what's going to happen next, I just want to let my unsaid feelings to be delivered to you. I might be rejected or not, but the only thing I can do right now is to hope that I won't ruin anything that we have.

\----

**_First step, walk you home.  
That step is heavy._**

We're reaching your house and the heavy feeling is eating me up inside.

**_Second step, walk you home.  
That step is a waste._**

I could tell you that I'm going to miss this. That I'm going to miss you but I guess I could you tell you that all tomorrow.

**_Third step, walk you home.  
That step is hard._**

I'm going to remember this day. Our last day going home together after so many years of doing it. The fact that this was going to be our last hit me hard and right in the heart. It may look like some petty and foolish reason to others, but it's enough for me to try my best to not cry in front of you.

**_Forth step, walk you home.  
That step is sad._**

I guess everything is going to be such a loving and sad memory from now and then.

\----

**_We're here, goodbye, get home safe, oh yeah yeah._ **

"Thank you for bringing me home."  
"Why are you suddenly thanking me? Hahahaha."  
"Shut up you're ruining the moment."

We stood in silence again. Looking at each other like it's going to be our last look on each other's face. Which we both hope isn't.

This really makes it harder for me not to cry.

"The reason I requested my mom to move out in evening is..."  
"Is?"  
"Is because I want to spend more time with you. I know it sounds cheesy but it's not I'm going to miss you or what, okay? It's because I think I was unfair for only telling you this yesterday. I'm not being defensive, oka-"  
"Whatever you say but okay."

**_In a few hours, it'll be the long awaited weekend.  
I'll pick you up so sleep in,  
And let's meet at that place at 2pm._ **

"I'm going to pick you up tomorrow."  
"What time? Same time?"  
"Same time. Where are we going tho? Same place?"  
"Same place."

**_Goodnight, goodbye, see you tomorrow, oh yeah yeah.  
I'm gonna watch you go inside so hurry and go in.  
After your pretty back disappears..._ **

"Why are you still standing there? Aren't you going home?"  
"I'm going to let you go inside first."  
"Huh? My house is literally 5 steps away from her-"  
"Go inside first."

"Okay. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight too."  
I guess no one wants to say goodbye.

**_...I turn around and I start to miss you already._ **


End file.
